


Doctor's Affair

by Rikuzo



Category: Everything But the Brain - Jean Tay
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuzo/pseuds/Rikuzo
Summary: Sam needs a pick-me-up. The handsome doctor he's been eyeing picks him up.





	Doctor's Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffysaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysaru/gifts).



> Here comes a fic for an empty fandom. This fandom has close to nobody in it, and most of the people actually prefer Sam to end up with Elaine if they had a choice. But here goes nothing.
> 
> Doctor's Affair - A humble request by my best friend.

Sam still remembered when he had first seen him.

Tall. Just as slender as he was, with perfect vision. Older than him, not that it really mattered. Handsome. Dark eyes and a carefree personality. Attractive.

Sam was naturally drawn to him since his arrival at the hospital. Not that he could stop it.

Not that he wanted to stop it.

He still didn’t know what his name was—They didn’t really have time for things like that. At least not at the moment. But Sam admired him every chance he got. And one time, he smiled back.

Sam couldn’t help but feed off this simple crush. Work could be dreadful sometimes, and it was easy to use it as an excuse to stay at work a little longer to do the more productive things he ought to. But as he fed off it, his thoughts about him grew. The need to see him more grew. The need to gain his attention grew. And life finds its ways, really. Because almost on cue, Sam suddenly starts bumping into him in the hallways. In the corridors. At their meeting tables. At the vending machine. It’s almost too much for him to handle at some point, though he’s not really complaining.

“You’re here again, Doctor?”

Sam jumps. There’s a light bump to his shoulder, and he turns, peering up from under long eyelashes at the man next to him. The man smiles, winking the eye just above his beauty mark. Sam has to do a double take for the fifteenth time.

“Doctor…” He still doesn’t know his name. He smiles. “I’m here again.”

“What are you going for this time?” The other man asks, nodding towards the vending machine situated in front of them. Then, a knowing smile. “The usual? Iced coffee in a bottle. As always.”

Sam blushed. He slipped his dollar through the slot and picked up the bottle once it had dropped to the bottom of the machine. “You know me.”

The man beside him chuckled, slipping in his own dollar. “That I do. But not enough, Doctor.”

Sam unscrewed the bottle cap and began to drink, desperately trying to hide his red face as the other man called him by that nickname again. ‘Doctor’. It was normal for patients to call him that, but when that guy said it—His heart pounded loudly in his chest. “Not enough?” He managed to choke out, almost forgetting to swallow before he spoke.

“That’s right,” the other man replied. “How about this? Come to the drinking party this weekend. Let’s get to know each other a bit more.”

Sam scoffed. “I didn’t know there was a drinking party going on,” he said, before shrugging thoughtfully. “But that’s probably because I decline every invite the others send me.”

“That’s mean,” the other man laughed teasingly. “Maybe you should take this one up, then. I’ve heard that you’re all wrecked after that incident with your ex-teacher and her father. Take this weekend to loosen up and stuff, why don’t you?”

Sam brought a finger up to scratch the lobe of his ear shyly. “… I’ll think about it.”

The man smiled. “Then I’ll be waiting.”

Sam watched him walk away, waving as he did so. Duty calls, I guess. But nevertheless, he knew what he said was right. It was time to let loose and come to terms with what happened back there with Elaine and her dad. It was just… not really a nice feeling to see your secondary school teacher crying over her father’s passing, knowing that you had tried to save him a couple of times already. And then—seeing her in that state—Sam couldn’t hide the guilt that he felt towards her. And yet he couldn’t make up for it. It was a loss of life. Irreversible. Just like Elaine, the memory might be etched into his mind for a lifetime, but he’ll have to just up and move on.

Maybe this weekend will be the right time to do that, after letting so many weekends pass already.

So, there he was. Mister Popular as always, and showing up to the drinking party unannounced never managed to dull the attention that was still continuously showered upon him. It seems that he’s still the same popular, charming fellow the nurses swooned over and the doctors admired. And that showing up clad in casual clothes didn’t have a faltering effect on the charm he had over them, but in fact the direct opposite. He took a seat next to the same handsome guy who first invited him.

“So you came,” he said. He shifted a little to make more space for Sam to take a seat, smiling in interest.

“I did,” Sam nodded, smiling back. As the man passed him a drink, their fingers brushed past each other, and Sam couldn’t help but feel increasingly aware from then on for the next hour for every time they accidentally touched while talking.

The first touch that came after that was a soft shoulder bump. Engaging in small talk, finally getting to know his name, and then almost forgetting it. The drink must be getting to him. Then their legs began to slide across each other’s under the table, and their thighs were touching. Sam tensed.

“—So then I followed her home after she went home with her dad, and I waited for night to fall and started throwing rocks at her window.” Sam blinked, listening intently and trying his best not to give away the fact that he was being more or less hyper-sensitive at the moment. “You threw rocks at her window,” he said, lifting an eyebrow.

“I threw rocks at her window,” the man next to him nodded. “But I was so bad at aiming that I hit her dad’s window instead, so her dad came out and scolded me.”

Sam laughed. “Did you run?”

“Of course I did! But I still came back after that night, throwing rocks again. I could have sworn she was awake, but maybe I got it wrong,” the other man shrugged.

“That’s sweet,” Sam smiled. “Didn’t take you to be the persistent type.”

“Didn’t take you to be the boyish type either,” the man replied. “You’re so cool and composed. I would’ve never expected you to be… much more normal.”

“Hey,” Sam frowned. “I can be both, okay.”

“I never said being normal was a bad thing.”

Sam pouted, eyes downcast. “It sounds like a bad thing.”

“It’s not,” the other man laughed, shaking the shorter man by the shoulders. “It’s not, I promise.”

Sam kept his pout for a little while longer, before he broke into a smile. “I even gave all the nurses flowers for Valentine’s Day. How silly is that? I even gave my ex-teacher a flower too.”

“Well I’m jealous,” the man next to him chuckled. “That’s even sweeter than what I did for my very first crush.”

Sam laughed. “You’re right. At least it beats throwing rocks at people’s windows.”

“Hey! I thought you said it was sweet. Coming from you, it must be even more romantic than your plastic flower hand-out session.”

“That’s mean!” Sam teased, laughing as he leaned forward, not even noticing until his forehead was against the other man’s. They stayed that way, and the way Sam never moved to lean back, he knew he was drunk. So drunk. “What did you say your name was again?”

“Does it matter?” The other man asked, pulling him up by the arm. “Let’s take this outside. I have a feeling this is going to take a turn that isn’t safe for younger eyes.”

Sam giggled, laughing drunkenly. “I like the sound of that,” he mused, legs wobbly as he followed the man into the night.

The door clattered open, and immediately Sam was pushed against its surface, hands in his hair and lips working at his neck. His shirt was lifted up and over his head, before it was flung into the darkness of the apartment. At one point, they both shifted in between kisses and further removal of clothes to shuck off each other’s shoes, and now they made their way into the dark apartment with Sam’s hands in the other man’s hair, lips swollen from kissing and shirt missing. The door was slammed shut just as the lights were hurriedly flicked on, and they kept walking further into the apartment until the back of Sam’s knee hit the couch, and they both fell onto it, with Sam beneath the older man.

“So that just happened,” Sam laughed, before wet lips enveloped his again, and he found fingers desperately undoing his buckle and yanking his pants off. “Mm—”

“Just so you know,” the other man panted, breaking from the kiss just as Sam’s hands began to wonder. “This wasn’t my idea of getting to know each other better.”

“Why not?” Sam shrugged. “It’s a great way to get to know each other better. And I think I’m more active when I’m drunk anyway.” He tugged at the older man’s shirt. “Off.”

The man above him chuckled, slipping said clothing off. “Half-drunk,” he corrected. “Clearly some of your thoughts are still in place.”

“Some,” Sam hummed, guiding the other man’s lips onto his own, tongue laving at the latter’s bottom lip. “But everything else is pretty much out of the window right now, including my clothes.”

The man above him bit at his lower lip. “Now we wouldn’t want that, would we? That honestly sounds pretty worrying.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re lying around somewhere in this apartment, though,” Sam laughed, fingers going to fumble at the other man’s buckle—satisfied when he heard the clinking sound of its undoing—before going to undo his zip as well. His long fingers rubbed the older man through his boxers, heated expression on his face as he pressed against the latter’s bulge with a finger. “You’re… big.”

The older man smirked, eyes lighting up playfully as he yanked Sam’s boxers off, to which the younger man squeaked in surprise. “You’re not so bad yourself, but more importantly—” He purred, flipping Sam around to grope at his ass with two full palms. “These look particularly cute.”

“You can give them some loving if you want,” Sam pointed out, wiggling his ass for extra measure. Just making sure that the handsome man’s eyes stay where he wants them to. “But tell me your name first. I know you told me before and I forgot, don’t sulk. Tell me again.”

“Why don’t you just call me Doctor?” The man laughed.

“But you call me Doctor, too,” Sam replied.

“Well, okay,” the older man finally said, kissing the younger man just behind his ears. “My name is Wen Xi. But, I still suggest that you call me Doctor.”

“Hm,” Sam blinked, eyes hazy and lidded with desire. His gaze followed Wen Xi as the latter trailed kisses down his body, pausing to suck marks into his skin occasionally. “Why’s that?”

“Well,” Wen Xi chuckled. “I need a reason for taking off your clothes.”

Sam laughed, pulling the older man closer. “You don’t need a reason for that. Just say—” His voice dropped to a whisper, eyeing the space in between them, where Wen Xi crouched on top of his naked body. “—You wanted to see what was underneath. Isn’t that enough?” He peeked out from under those long eyelashes yet again, and Wen Xi felt his pants had become tighter than they were before. He swallowed. “You are… very bold, aren’t you?”

Sam grinned, sticking his knee out to grind it against Wen Xi’s aching bulge, still concealed within his boxers. “When I first saw you, I thought, ‘Wow. He’s so hot.’ I bet you didn’t know that.”

“Of course I didn’t know that!” Wen Xi retorted, gasping as Sam’s knee rubbed his erection unforgivingly. “You’re a whole other person at work, okay.”

“Then what did you think of me?” Sam asked, leaning up, only to push Wen Xi down onto the couch, where he straddled the latter’s hips. “Hm?”

“You have a pretty face,” Wen Xi smiled, sweat running down his forehead. “Nice legs and a cute butt. And you’re very popular. I was eyeing you for a good while, too. You could say I was just as interested as you were.”

“Oh,” Sam blushed, running his tongue across his bottom lip. “Hey, look here.” He called.

Wen Xi looked up at him, just as Sam began to tug on his own nipples, flicking at them with soft moans. His hips bucked involuntarily sometimes, even from just playing with his chest, and after watching for a few moments, Wen Xi couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached up and swatted Sam’s hands away, replacing them with his own. Panting heavily, he ground up against the younger man’s ass, fingers tugging harshly at the latter’s perky nipples. Sam mewled, shuddering at his actions. “Mnn—Haah!”

“You’re very sensitive,” Wen Xi chuckled. He propped himself up onto his elbows, before leaning up and closing his lips around one of the sensitive nubs, licking around it.

Sam panted feverishly, clinging onto Wen Xi’s broad shoulders as the older man lapped at his chest, grunting in satisfaction at the litany of moans and whimpers the younger man made in reaction to his actions. “Well, isn’t that a nice sight,” Wen Xi purred. Sam shuddered once again.

“You’re a tease,” the younger man whimpered. The place around his nipple felt cold and sensitive, and it didn’t help when Wen Xi decided the other nipple should deserve the same treatment. Sam bit onto his lower lip.

“I can’t help it,” The older man admitted, voice a little muffled as he held the pink nub in between his teeth. “When your body moves like this, what’s left to do but drive you crazy with stimulation?”

Sam huffed, a hand in the other man’s smooth hair. “You sound like a doctor,” he said, grunting. He bucked his hips, grinding against Wen Xi’s lifted knee. “Sounded. Towards the end. Or I’m just drunk.”

“Well, I am a doctor,” Wen Xi grinned, flicking both of Sam’s nipples playfully with his fingers, his body heating up as he watched Sam squirm and squeak with each flick. “And I can’t say I’m not just doing a very thorough inspection of your body right now.”

Sam groaned. “That sounds more like a police officer,” he pointed out, thighs trembling. Then, tugging on Wen Xi’s hair, he managed to whisper in distant, elegant mandarin. “Oh, just fuck me already.” And Wen Xi was happy to respond to that, pulling Sam into a heated kiss as he lifted the younger man up and walked towards the bedroom, further into the apartment.

Sam landed on the bed with the older man on top of him, eyes lidded and playful. His hands left his sides and found themselves on Wen Xi’s shoulders as the man above him felt him down, starting from the middle of his chest to all the way down at his hips and inner thigh. He gasped, feeling Wen Xi bend to kiss at his neck. “Hurry,” Sam murmured. He arched his back, exposing more of the flesh around his neck for the older man to suck on. “Hurry up—”

Wen Xi chuckled, nipping gently at the skin around Sam’s collarbones, before going up to suck a few more hickeys around the skin that the younger man had so kindly exposed his neck for him to do so. “You’re not making it very easy to hold back, you know.”

Sam laughed, tugging at Wen Xi’s boxers. “Then don’t hold back.” Wen Xi’s hips thrust forward.

“I want to correct myself,” the older man laughed back. “You’re making it very, very difficult to hold back,” he said. Pulling his own boxers off, he sunk into the sheets with Sam beneath him, kissing away at his broad shoulders with his hands on Wen Xi’s muscled back.

The younger man pulled away just to look into the other man’s eyes. “Then don’t,” he said again. And then before he knew it, he was flipped onto his back with his thighs spread—voice dragging, loud and clear, as he felt his hole stretch around the girth of Wen Xi’s thick member.

A hand came up to rest over his lips, a light chuckle audible in the silent room. “You’re so loud,” Wen Xi whispered, grunting as he pushed himself in further, his other hand on Sam’s shaking thighs. The man beneath him only grunted in response. “You just went in without preparing me? What a horrible man.”

Wen Xi let himself in a little more, planting soft kisses on Sam’s neck as he felt the younger doctor clench around him, the warm, tight heat enveloping his aching erection. Licking his lips, he gave the younger man’s plump ass a playful smack. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you had already prepared yourself before ending up in this situation. Just what were you hoping for tonight, hm? You’re such a naughty doctor.”

“Haah—” Sam panted out, loud even as his lips kissed Wen Xi’s palm. “Just so you know, I don’t care even if p-people hear us,” he squeaked, finally giving an answer to the other man’s statement and soft scolding. If anything, he bucked further back against Wen Xi’s cock, mouth open in a silent cry as he felt the older man thrust forward at the same time, ramming into deeper parts than first intended. “Oh—” he grunted, a hand on his stomach as Wen Xi began to thrust into him, steadily and in tandem with Sam’s heavy breathing. “Y-you’re all the way inside me—”

“I can feel that,” came Wen Xi’s reply, his hand dropping from Sam’s wet lips to brush away the tears sliding down Sam’s damp cheeks. “Although, the crying is new. I hope it’s a good sign?” He even considered stopping for a moment, before Sam waved a hand his way, assuring him that he was fine.

“It’s just too good,” Sam answered, burying his face into the pillow in front of him. “And you’re so b-big—”

Wen Xi smiled. “That’s good, then,” he sighed, relief flooding him as he thrust his hips forward once again, this time hitting Sam’s prostate dead on. The younger boy immediately tightened his grip on the sheets, his back arching as his knees shook. He cried out with a voice even louder than before. Wen Xi had to wince at the feeling. It felt incredible.

“You’re trying to tear me apart,” he said, sweat damp on both of their bodies. Sam only laughed in response, and Wen Xi grunted, filling the younger man with more of himself following each smooth buck of his hips.

“Faster,” Sam groaned, his voice breaking into broken little moans with each punch sent against his prostate. “Faster—”

And at that point, Wen Xi was everything but pounding into him relentlessly, hitting that spot in him until Sam was a tearing mess. Sam continued to beg, and Wen Xi immediately felt obliged to give.

By now there were marks all over both of them, hickeys peppering Sam’s neck where flesh appeared, and bites on Wen Xi’s broad shoulders; made to occasionally muffle Sam’s voice before Wen Xi pushed him down onto the bed once again. “Don’t muffle your screams,” he would say each time, tenderly whispering into Sam’s ear. Along with that, scratch marks marred Wen Xi’s muscled back now, red and angry with uneven blood-seeping pores, from when every time the younger man’s nails pressed down once and released with tire the next—waiting until the next sharp thrust to press down again.

“Are you close?” Wen Xi managed to whisper, grunting as Sam’s voice grew high-pitched, pants taking his breath so much it almost seemed like he was hyperventilating. Sam’s body shook, and Wen Xi held onto him even tighter. “You’re close. You’re so close. I’ll make you come, watch me.”

He flipped the younger man onto his back, and smoothing his hands up Sam’s inner thighs, he broke into uneven thrusts, pounding into him rapidly until Sam was dazed and flushed; his face red and his lips damp and swollen; open as he let out cries with each thrust that brought him closer to his climax.

“I’m coming—” He mewled, clawing Wen Xi’s already scarred back. “I’m coming, I’m coming—"His voice grew softer, words melting into soft inaudible murmurs as his release dragged itself out, coating Wen Xi’s stomach white.

Sam went limp, and not long after, he felt the older man’s weight collapse onto him. His vision had cleared from the blinding white when he had first climaxed, and now he saw Wen Xi’s sleeping face settled on top of his chest, nuzzling against his collarbones affectionately.

“Wen Xi,” he called, voice hoarse. He swallowed. “Wen Xi, get up… We have to clean ourselves up.”

“Tomorrow,” came the soft, sleepy reply, accompanied by soft snores following the statement. Sam sank back into the bedsheets reluctantly. Then, an almost inaudible whisper. “Won’t you stay for the night?”

Sam blinked. His gaze swept down towards Wen Xi’s sleeping—or rather, half-asleep form, and he smiled, running his fingers through the older man’s hair. “Won’t I?” He chuckled. “If you’re on top of me like this, it’s not like I can move you off of me. What is there to do but stay the night?”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember doing EBTB notes in my little exercise book back in Secondary School. I guess I just never had it in me to leave the charming male lead behind. Or Lord of the Flies. I can't believe this is my longest oneshot as of present. And for a practically non-existent fandom? I hate myself.


End file.
